Ghostly Avenger
by Pichicha123
Summary: Danny's family has been murdered and he has been tortured by the GIW for months. Now he is on the run, paranoid and afraid. What happens when he gets caught on video by SHIELD? Will he be able to regain his confidence, or will the GIW get to him first! Review please!
1. Prologue

**I hope you enjoy this! Please read and review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Danny Phantom**

* * *

Prologue:

It hurt. It hurt so badly. Dulled sapphire eyes stared up at the gray ceiling above him. A shuddering breath made it past his bloodied lips. Suddenly he coughed, blood sprouting from his mouth. He turned his head and stared at the red mess a few feet away.

He drew a sharp breath as he saw blank chest nut eyes staring past him. He shuddered looking away with a trembling lip. He turned his head over to the other side and froze. Violet eyes started towards the chestnut eyes.

Danny stared at Sam's corpse for a moment before looking up into the ceiling. His eyes widened in horror. Hanging from the ceiling a pair of emerald eyes stared down at him. His mother had her mouth frozen in a silent scream, Jazz's face twisted in horror.

He began to hyperventilate. Death, death everywhere there was no escape. He twisted so his started at the wall his head was directed at and choked as he was dead blue eyes staring at him. Tears spilled from the corners of his eyes and he sobbed softly.

The creak of a door opening made him freeze. He turned over and the bodies disappeared replaced by the opening door at the other side of the room. He sat up and pressed against the wall, eyes wide with terror.

The door opened completely to reveal the shape of a man blocking the exit. The man was dripping with blood that stained his white suit. The man raised a large object and the whirl of a gun was the only sound.

Danny stared, terrified. He was a cornered mouse staring into the vicious eyes of a cat.

"Let's see how much you can stand Phantom." Green flooded his vision, pain, pain, pain.

So much pain! Make it stop!

Please…

Danny cried out his body flinching as he jerked awake. He looked around, sitting up. He was in a dark alley way. What had happened?

…

Oh right… he had… He shook his head, removing the unpleasant images from his mind. He was in Down Town New York, sleeping in an alley way. He sat up taking deep breaths; he hugged his legs a small whimper escaping him.

His dull blue eyes scanned the area around him, catching a few rats watching him from afar. He gave a shuddering sigh releasing the held breath in his chest. He felt the cold wind breath through the alley and blow through his hair. Danny shuddered slightly and carefully stood, taking the tattered backpack with him.

He looked around, always the paranoid one, and then allowed the white rings of light to consume him. It was only a second but the transformation was complete. His midnight hair was now snow white and he now sported a one piece black hazmat suit with white neck, gloves, belt and boot.

A black cloak hid it all from view, representing the shyness that had developed in the last few months, the fear of being seen and examined like a specimen. He floated up, his shoulders slumped in a stealthy position, neon green eyes scanning the area.

Then he disappeared, unaware of the camera watching him from below.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello there! Thank you for all your support and encouragement for this story! Hopefully this chapter will satisfy you for a little while. I apologize for the long wait but if you have seen my list of stories you will know that I have a tough time keeping new ideas in! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or The Avengers.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Danny wasn't quite sure how he'd ended up in this situation. One moment he was strolling down the street, minding his own business, and the next a window had been shattered on the building at the other side of the street and people were screaming as a giant baboon with the ability to hypnotize people landed on the pavement screeching at one of the resident super heroes about his invincibility.

One thing led to another and suddenly Danny found himself held in head lock by the previously mentioned giant baboon while the authorities and the heroes of the city tried to save him from getting his neck snapped by said giant baboon. Oh the irony…

Danny grunted quietly as the oversized primate shifted and he was forced to bend over and press against the baboon's fury side as he adjusted the bags of money into a more comfortable position. Honestly this was embarrassing, from super hero to hostage, being held only inches from some villainous idiot's sweaty arm pit.

Huffing quietly he turned his attention to his rescuers. The Avengers were a rather dysfunctional group in his opinion. Sure they were adults and they had experience fighting. But they were used to fighting on their own, fighting with a team and having to change battle styles to adjust to each other must not have been very convenient never mind efficient.

Danny himself would never have accepted to work with a team unless the situation was dire, and while the circumstances in which the group known as the Avengers had been formed were sufficiently dire the fact that they insisted on staying together when the idea of the group was clearly a government plan to have reinforcements in case of an emergency bothered him very much.

But oh what the heck, he had nothing to do with them. Up until now he had not had any contact whatsoever with the group and while this incident was a bump in the rode for him, it was nothing a little overshadowing on the police man in charge of the files at HQ couldn't fix.

Danny yelped as he suddenly found himself and the baboon hefted upward as a huge grin fist crushed the poor primate's leg.

"HULK STOP!" He heard a female voice cry but it was too late.

"HULK SMASH!" And suddenly he was sailing through the air like a doll thrown by a child in a fit. Before the impact he would later vaguely remember the Iron Man almost reaching him, hands out stretched to grab him.

Then his back collided with the building on the other end of the street. His body sank into the stone creating a Danny shaped crater on the wall before seeming to bounce him back. His body connected with the pavement bellow and Danny felt blood sliding down the side of his face.

Sirens filled the air and Danny cringed at the headache that was bound to come once he awoke. Gentle hands turned him over and Danny stared up into the eyes of the Wasp who stared down at him with panic.

Before he passed out he was aware of being watched by the anxious eyes of the other Avengers…

* * *

When Danny woke up and found himself in a hospital bed with now signs of injuries his first thought was:

_Oh shit_

Of course his healing powers would choose to act up right when he least wanted them to. He began to sit up noting that he was in a white room with mirrors on the sides. Danny slowly put his feet on the ground and stood up.

A wave of nausea hit him and his legs crumpled beneath him. He knelt there breathing hard, trying to keep what little he had eaten that day in his stomach. He failed rather miserably. He wrenched hard his skinny arms coming down to clutch his stomach as hours of effort splattered onto the disinfected tile floor.

Suddenly an unseen white door slid open on the far side of the room. Danny quickly wiped his mouth of any remaining vomit. There was a man standing only a few feet away. Tall, dark skinned, dark eyed, dark haired with a little white making itself known and a small goatee just below his lower lip, well-muscled and wearing a black tight fitting jumpsuit uniform. He had an eye patch on one of his eyes and he stood with the strength and authority of a soldier.

Danny shuddered as that dark eye scanned him with a calculating gleam before he strode forward. Danny instinctively shrank back against the bed as the crouched down beside him. Danny watched him from behind a curtain of hair and shuddered as he caught sight of the gun strapped securely to the man's thigh.

The man seemed to realize what he was staring at and Danny tensed as he slowly reached for the gun. He lifted it up for Danny to see then placed it on the ground. He pushed it away so that it slid away from his reach and Danny relaxed a bit staring at the man curiously.

"Who are you?" He asked tentatively and the man gave him an assessing look before sitting down next to him while Danny eyed him warily.

"My name," The man said finally after a few seconds of observation "is Director Nick Fury of SHIELD." Danny could only stare. Nick Fury, the man that made criminals in the underworld shiver with unease and the man who was at the top of one of the most powerful espionage agencies, sat on the floor next to him and his puke.

"Oh… nice to meet you I guess." Danny muttered and looked away, hoping his blush was not too evident. Fury frowned slightly but offered a hand. Danny stared at it blankly for moment before taking it uneasily allowing himself to be brought to his feet.

With a sigh he sat down on the bed and buried his face into his hands trying to reign in the beginnings of a migraine that threatened to split his skull open when it grew to full size. Fury sat down next to him watching as the young boy shuddered and lay down, eyes glazing with pain.

"Do you need an aspirin?" He asked awkwardly and Danny gave a soft moan of assent. Fury turned to the nearest mirror with a nod and a few minutes later two small pills slid from a tray under the mirror. Fury grabbed them and offered them to the pained youth who took them with a grateful look.

He swallowed them dry and gave a sigh as he waited for the pain to recede. He breathed in and out, in and out, before opening his eyes to stare at Fury, who in turn stared back.

"Where am I?" Danny asked quietly.

"You are at SHIELDS Hellicarier, in the Infirmary of course." Fury spoke in a matter of fact voice in his short, clipped answers and Danny resisted the urge to turn away from his steady, intense gaze. It freaked him out really. Only one person had ever looked at Danny with that amount of power in his gaze and that person, he'd made sure could never hurt anyone ever again.

"Why am I here?" Choosing to play it safe, as if he didn't already know the answer to his question seemed like the safest choice of action. Which apparently wasn't effective he discovered as Fury raised an eyebrow and leaned forward.

"I don't think I need to answer that question Mr. Fenton." This time Danny gave in to the urge and averted his gaze, bringing his legs up and hugging them to his chest. He shuddered with unease as he realized his days of freedom were over.

He'd been caught again, and this time by the most powerful organization in the world. Panic began to take hold and he had to suppress the urge transform and attempt to escape. That wouldn't help him at all. At least right now he wasn't considered a hostile that much was clear if they could send their leader to talk to him in person.

"What do you want from me?" Danny turned to look at Fury, his eyes full of resignation. Fury leaned back and gave him an appraising look.

"That Mr. Fenton is yet to be seen."

* * *

**Well what did you think? Good? Bad? Please Review!**


End file.
